


隔壁的怪邻居（和谐部分）

by theOnlyGayInTheVillage



Category: HIStory 2: Crossing The Line
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theOnlyGayInTheVillage/pseuds/theOnlyGayInTheVillage
Summary: 真人RPS。肉渣部分。原文见lofter：http://zhenshangweiyijinyoudegai.lofter.com/post/443904_12ba2d47





	隔壁的怪邻居（和谐部分）

**Author's Note:**

> 真人RPS。肉渣部分。原文见lofter：http://zhenshangweiyijinyoudegai.lofter.com/post/443904_12ba2d47

他说完便附身含住了对方的嘴唇。后者立刻张开嘴迎上他的攻击。两人的舌头下一秒便顺利地交缠在了一起。  
“嗯……”  
柏宇觉得自己如同一个初尝情事的中学生，光是想到此刻自己亲吻的对象是谁，身体便已兴奋到颤抖起来。他变化着各种角度细细地吻着另一个男人的嘴唇，尝试着用舌头去舔弄对方的口腔，吸取更多对方的味道。  
“唔……啊……”  
明明是低沉的男性喘息，却足以让施柏宇难以自持。这样下去可不太妙啊。他心想。身下难耐地扭动着身体，张着嘴被自己的舌头肆意侵犯着的男人，仿佛并没有意识到他正面临的危机。  
施柏宇又在孟霖的嘴唇上啃了一口之后才慢慢放开了他。后者此刻满脸通红，因为情欲而充满雾气的双眼不满地看着突然停下来的施柏宇。  
这样的表情也太过分了。施柏宇喘着气想。  
“你明天还有试镜……”  
杨孟霖的视线停留在了他的嘴唇上。  
“所以？”  
“你不是很累吗？”  
施柏宇尝试着提醒他。然而杨孟霖却只是心不在焉地舔了舔嘴唇，直勾勾地看着他。施柏宇在内心叹了口气。  
“唔……”  
四片嘴唇再次紧紧贴到了一起。杨孟霖积极地回应着他，同时双手来到了他的腰间，迫不及待将他身上的连帽衫往上扯。柏宇放开孟霖，起身脱掉了上衣，露出了里面的短袖体恤，紧接着拉起了孟霖身上的毛衣。从未跟男性做过这种事的施柏宇只能完全依照本能行动。  
“你穿这么多干嘛啦。”  
“你不也一样，唔……”  
柏宇再次堵住孟霖的嘴，手在后者的背上游走着。男性的身体不同于女性的柔软，对方背上紧绷的肌肉让柏宇清楚地意识到这点。但是他却并没有感觉到有什么不对。并不是因为第一次将男性作为对象而产生的好奇心，柏宇如此高涨的情绪来自于这个名叫杨孟霖的男人本身。  
他转而去啃咬着男人通红的耳朵。  
“晚上留下来好不好？”  
他轻声说道，声音沙哑。  
杨孟霖紧闭双眼，呼吸杂乱，俨然一副意乱情迷的样子。他胡乱地点了点，因为耳朵再次被舔了一下而倒抽了一口气。  
“你喜欢这样，嗯？”  
柏宇坏笑道，含住了他的耳垂。  
“啊……”  
孟霖发出了一声柏宇从未听到过得尖锐呻吟，与此同时腰部也不受控制地向前挺动了一下。两人的胯部因此撞到了一起，使柏宇清晰地感受到了对方此刻的欲望。  
“你叫得好色哦……”  
杨孟霖羞耻地抬起手臂遮住了眼睛。  
“闭嘴。”  
柏宇却因为他这个动作更加兴奋起来。想看到这个男人失控的样子。这种想法从刚刚起就在他脑子里挥之不去。带着这个想法，他将手伸向了对方的牛仔裤拉链上。  
拉链被拉开时发出了刺耳的声音。暴露出来的棉质内裤下，男性器官的形状清晰可见。  
“已经这么硬了……”  
如此露骨的话，柏宇轻易便说了出来。杨孟霖移开手臂，愤愤不平地看着柏宇。  
“你也没好到哪里去吧。”  
听到此话的柏宇低头看了看自己的胯部。穿着运动裤的他，胯部早已支起了小帐篷。  
“都是因为你啊。”  
他说着便站了起来，拉下了自己的裤子。  
孟霖支起上半身，紧紧盯着柏宇半硬的阴茎。  
“我可以……吗？”  
他略带迟疑地伸出右手，一边抬起眼睛询问地看着柏宇。柏宇的阴茎因此弹动了一下。他咽了下喉咙，点了点头。  
阴茎被握住的一刹那，柏宇猛地吸了口气。  
“好热哦。”  
孟霖歪过脑袋，感叹道。  
“不、不是跟你的一样吗？”  
“哈哈也是。”  
孟霖边说边开始上下撸动起来。  
“啊！”  
柏宇发出一声短促的喘息，低下头就看到自己的性器被孟霖白皙的手指握住。这样的视觉冲击让他一瞬间有些晕眩。  
“舒服吗？”  
明知故问。施柏宇发现眼前的男人，在床上的时候有着跟平日不同的一面。他这样想着，拉开了对方的手。  
“嗯？”  
男人有些疑惑地抬头的同时，柏宇弯下腰吻住了他。两人随即拥吻着倒向沙发，身体紧紧挨在一起。  
对方紧贴着自己的性器，带给柏宇一股奇妙的亲密感。他尝试着挺动了一下胯部，惹得尾椎处一阵酥麻。他忍不住继续摆动起腰部来。两人的阴茎靠在一起缓缓摩擦着。  
“嗯……你、你慢一点啦。”  
胯下火热的触感给双方都带来了从未经历过的快感。两人毫无章法地胡乱吻在一起，同时不停地摆动着腰部。  
孟霖抵着柏宇的湿润的嘴唇说：  
“我、我觉得我不行了……”  
柏宇嘴角上扬道：  
“不要忍了，来吧。”  
他稍稍抬起臀部，握住了孟霖被两人的前液弄湿的阴茎，快速地套弄起来。  
“啊、我、啊……”  
孟霖语不成调地紧紧抱住柏宇，胯部猛地向前挺动了几下，便浑身颤抖着释放了出来。  
释放过后的孟霖拍开了柏宇的手，握住了后者仍然硬得发疼的器官。只是被随意地套弄了三四下，柏宇就低吼着射了出来。  
他瘫软在孟霖身上，有一下没一下地轻啄着男人的耳朵。  
“啊。”  
孟霖突然喊了一声。  
“怎么了？”  
他不会后悔了吧？这是柏宇的第一反应。  
“我没拿换洗的衣服耶。”  
柏宇抵着他的脖子轻笑出声。  
“穿我的。”  
“我才不要。”  
“龟毛……”  
施柏宇在心里默默地记下，看来改天得去隔壁把所有东西都搬过来才行。


End file.
